It is known to provide complex rail networks with crossover track sections that facilitate passage of a train from a first track to a second adjacent track, and to control whether a train will transfer between the tracks or not by controlling a series of rail switches.
Typically, each crossover track section has a first set of 2 rail switches associated with respective rails of a first track, and a second set of 2 rail switches associated with respective rails of a second adjacent track. Each set of rail switches is movable between a normal position wherein a train passing over the rail switches will continue on the same track, and a reverse position wherein a train passing over the rail switches will transfer between the current track and a crossover track section. During operation, both sets of rail switches move together between the normal and reverse positions such that all sets of rail switches are either in the normal position or the reverse position. In order for a train to transfer between adjacent tracks, both sets of rail switches must be in the reverse position.
In a known system, the positions of the rail switches on a rail network are controlled centrally using a train control system that manages train routes and controls the positions of the rail switches accordingly.
For safety reasons, trains are only allowed to pass through a track section having a crossover section if both sets of rail switches are working correctly and determined to be in the same position. As a consequence, in order to ensure safety, if a failure occurs such that a set of rail switches at one side of the crossover track section cannot be detected by the train control system, controlled passage of trains through the tracks on both sides of the crossover is prevented, even though a set of rail switches on one side of the crossover track section is still operational.
In this circumstance, a train can only be allowed to pass through the operational side of the crossover if the operational rail switches are manually moved to the normal position and a paper based manually issued movement authority is provided to the train driver. The movement authority confirms that a relevant section of the rail network has been isolated for use by the train.
However, while ensuring safety, such a movement authority causes significant disruption to train throughput.